Rebel or Madge?
by iheartliamhemsworth
Summary: What if Panem wasn't as safe as they think they are? Royal Establishment wants to win this war once and for all against old America. Young and quick, Gale Hawthorne, has already been affected by his sisters leaving. When it comes to him, will a certain blonde's love change his choice to fight with her... rather than against her? (Please read! First Fanfiction.)
1. Chapter 1

**Important Information**

**A/N: Hey peeps, this is my first fanfiction to be ever posted on this site. So please, if you would, go easy on me. You are encouraged to give me constructive criticism, but don't full on hate on it. I will not update super fast, but I'll try for once a week but don't count on it. If I don't for a while you can PM me or review and say update soon or something. I do check my email all the time, just in case I forget. Also, all my chapters will be going through at least 2-3 people, if not more, before being updated. One of them can be slow at editing my _wonderful _grammatical mistakes that I make all the time. Did I mention grammar is not my strong suit? **

**Some additional information on this fanfic that I would like to make clear (for it was a little confusing for some) is 1: Royal Establishment is present day England. (I love the country. Never been there. I don't know why I love it so much.) For future reference, 2: Tasman is present day Australia. 3: Clock City is present day London, England. 4: Hazelle is Australian, but married Gale's dad (Marcus) when she was 18 and moved to London, and finally 5: May, Sarah, Bethany (Beth), Elizabeth (Lizzie) -these two won't show much after chapter 1 if at all, Aubrey(?), and any other characters my mind comes up with are mine, they have been created by me. The rest of the characters are Suzanne Collins. Oh! And Tyler, Alex, Alec, C.J. are mine as well. :)**

**If ANY confusion I will try to clear it up for you. I hope this clears up some of the things you are about to read. Sorry for the long chapter, but it took me forever to find one I actually liked! This is like version 5! Whoa! Chapters will probably never be this long again. **

**Hope you enjoy! Review! Comment! Favorite! Follow me! Favorite me! Any ideas you would like to see is up for consideration if you Pm or write in the review box! **

**Oh! And thank you for the "non" beta rianterren, Belle453, and my friend for her wonderful editing job! Thanks again to rianterren for all the help sorting out my head and getting this thing started and not giving up on me! Read their stories! They're really good! **

**Rebel or Madge?**

**(Gale's POV)**

Everyone has left the room but me. The sheets is pulled up over my shoulder, but it's not helping. My body trembles under the sheets, goose-bumps rising on my skin. My eyes are glued to the door that leads to the rest of my family. My body is shivering and unwanted emotions are rising up in my chest. I almost want to cry, but I suppress that feeling.

Today was May's 18th birthday. She had a big decision ahead of her and I am scared. Scared that my family gonna to break more if Sarah and May both leave. _Why'd the decision have to come between Royal Establishment and Panem? Why my family?_

There's a knock on the door and slowly my mother and oldest sister, Sarah, walk in. My mother quickly closes the door and the two women come rushing over to me. I push away my mother's arm that's trying to snake around my shoulders. Sarah's hand is running through my hair. I can't help that her hand feels comforting running the length of my hair, her fingers slightly scraping my scalp. I close my eyes.

A hand touches my forehead, probably my mother's. She's probably most likely checking to see if I have a fever. I'm unusually pale today.

"Do you feel alright, baby?" My mother's sweet and loving voice rings out.

My eyes burst open. I can't take the images of them leaving and our family falling apart again, but this time I can't hold everyone up, again. My breathing hitches and all I can see is fire and destruction. My eyes are glued again to the door in front of me, but I can't see anymore. The air is heavy in my lungs, like I can't push enough out to get more in.

Hands grip my arms and wrap around my knees. They must be lying my body down to try and calm me, only I know it won't work.

I snap my eyes shut, but only see May hitting me for not leaving with them. I'm only fifteen, I can't even leave yet! Aircrafts shoot fire on me, I catch fire. I scream out into nothing.

Something wet hits my forehead: dripping water down my face. I hear another voice, Mrs. Everdeen? My chest is heaving against me, I can't get enough air! Why can't I get enough air!?

I feel hands gently shake my shoulders. But it feels so distant, yet so close to me. I try to reach for them, but I can't feel anything. I don't even know if I moved in real life or just inside my imagination. A new round of sweat beats my forehead; my shirt is sticking to my back and chest. I can barely recognize my hands shaking, let alone the other things in the room.

The rag on my head is replaced with a new one. Someone takes ahold of my hands, sending relief through my veins.

Slowly, ever so slowly do I pull out of the dark abyss of my mind to reality. The creaky floorboard, the cracks in the ceiling, my sister and mother's worried expressions, Mrs. Everdeen's stoic one. My body is stiff as a board, my hands in fist inside Mrs. Everdeen's. Mrs. Everdeen is kneeling on the bed, my legs trapped in between hers. Mom runs her one hand through my hair, the other running up and down my left side. Her hand coming back slick with sweat from my forehead.

My heart is pounding against my rib cage, my ears are ringing. I slide my legs out from in-between Mrs. E's and bring them up closer to me. I cover my face in horror with my hands that are still trembling and cold. It took a little time to wrestle them away from Mrs. E. A sob escapes my chest, but only one.

I hear murmurs in the background, "I believe he had a panic or anxiety attack. Anything stressful going on, as of late? Has he been sleeping normally?" Mrs. Everdeen must be talking. No, everything in my life is screwed up and unstable. Everything I love eventually leaves me. No, my sleeping habits are not good, as of late, but it's only because of May turning 18.

There's silence in the air.

"No stressful things," she lies smoothly. I wonder if she was thinking about telling her the whole truth, they are best friends, "I believe he's been sleeping fine." No, but I'll never tell her that.

Lies, all of it. My life is a lie! And I don't know how to get back to the truth, to me. Before the move…Before America became Panem…Before I was forced to change and live a lie…Before I lost myself completely.

Where did I go?

* * *

Our little house is starting to fill up. May greets everyone as they enter the house. I'm on door duty. Only one more person has to show up…Bethany.

Ah Bethany…She's in my year. She's pretty with gorgeous eyes that you totally get lost in. Yes, we have history…dating history. She's a Townie, I'm a Seam Rat. We don't mix, and we made that pretty clear. Yeah, it didn't end well.

The only thing I truly miss about her is her eyes. They're absolutely beautiful, one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. Their bright crystal colored, and that sparkle they have when absorbing the sun. That's what drew me to her. I got lost in them quite a few times, not the best idea ever.

There's a knock on the door that can only be defined as Bethany's. Her blue eyes pop into my head.

She smiles at me, showing all her teeth. Her whole face lit up at the sight of me. She draws me closer for a hug. I don't like to be touched.

"You smell good…and look better than ever! Whatcha doing?" she hesitates for a moment, "Don't answer that…" she murmurs into my ear. She must think I'm gonna be rude and say now that I'm not dating her that I'm better. I shrug my shoulders. She presses a kiss to my earlobe causing me to involuntarily shiver. She giggles into my chest. She's still a good friend.

She pulls back smiling at me. I'm still in her grip, her hands rest loosely around my hips. I smile back.

Someone clears their throat. I spin on my heels to come face to face with Sarah. Her arms crossed over her chest, an annoyed look plastered on her face.

She clears her throat again, "You gonna let the girl in? Or is she gonna freeze out there forever, Gale?" she practically growls at me. I step away from the door. Bethany squeezes past. I glare at Sarah. "I thought you broke up with her?" she growls and steps closer to me. Our chests pressed together.

"I did." I shallow. _Why does she care?_

"Then why were you in each other's arms, why did she kiss your ear? Hmm?" She smirks thinking she won. She didn't. Maybe…

"We're just friends, Sarah." I state, which is true, we are. "I'm not interested anymore." I narrow my eyes at her.

"Keep it that way." She stalks away.

In the background you can hear Bethany saying: "That's _so cute!_" to May's dress. That dress costs _all _the money we've saved up for winter. Not to mention it's September!

Although the dress looks amazing one her, its royal blue down to the waist with fishnets (or so it looks) down it in blues and sparkly greens, and actual silk in sea green and a slightly lighter blue to her knees, and to tie it off a blue silk ribbon around the waist.

I take a seat in the old recliner in the corner. Across the room is a few gifts from us and I saw Bethany brought one.

I've probably stared out the small window for an hour. God, May is 18 today. Her whole life changes today. My life changes with hers. I wonder if she'll miss us, or not bother to think too hard and only focus on Sarah and Royal Establishment. Will she miss her friends she has only ever kept at arm's length? Will she miss me?

I don't know if my family can get through this right now. With dad's death and all. I don't want May to turn 18 today. She can't leave and take Sarah along with her. Where does that leave me? I'll have no one to talk to, no one to lean on through the hard times. My mother doesn't need my burdens; she has enough on her plate now. I'm gonna be alone! And that scares me. I can't take care of a family by myself and my mom at 15 years old. Well I have! But that's not the point! I had at least someone to take care of mom! It's impossible! But I will do it anyways. For dad. _Not _for _them_.

But what bothers me the most is that she hasn't even talked to me about it, only Sarah. She hasn't even asked me how I felt about her leaving! I haven't picked a side yet. I'm still open to both! Maybe she thinks I'm too young to understand. And maybe I am, I don't quite understand everything yet, but I still have three years to make it. It's frustrating that she doesn't see me as someone who can help her too. I _want _too.

But most of all, can't she stay until I'm (being the next of age) old enough to choose, like Sarah did. So we wouldn't be losing them so quickly. And I wait for Rory, and Rory waits for Vick, and Vick waits for Posy? Guess not.

My chest constricts to even _think _about the feeling of being the oldest now. Should it excite me to be the one in charge, the oldest one? Or sad because I may never see them again? I'm so confused.

I don't know what to do!?

* * *

**(Sarah's POV)**

Gale has been sitting in that chair all God damn day! Hasn't said a word since Bethany got here and his body is tense and distant. His beautiful eyes too.

Every so often his body relaxes for a minute but tenses up almost instantly. His face contorts into an angered or pained expression. I notice my own body react when his does, I tense when he tenses. When he looks sad, I feel sad. He's obliviously in pain today. Something is bothering him, tearing him apart inside. I almost want to pull him against me and cry for him. But May obliviously doesn't notice that he's upset. They never really got along after dad died. They never really got along **period**.

I can't even take it anymore! He's in pain and I need to take it away from him. He's my baby brother and I _love _him. He doesn't _deserve _to be in pain, especially if it's because of _me_. Or May.

I stride over to him from across the small living room. He doesn't even notice me standing in front of him. It's not normal for him to do that. I shake his shoulder.

I seem to have startled him. He jerks away from me and shakes his head. His eyes wide with fear…well, until he knows it's me.

"What do you want, Sarah?" his voice is cold and hostile, closed off. But I've lived long enough with him, 15 years to be exact, to recognize the hint of depression in his voice. He has some trouble with depression and weight since the _move_. I can hear it in the threads of his voice. Quiet, but noticeable to me.

"Come with me…I want to talk to you…alone." I stare at him dead on.

"About?" he snaps. He has never snapped at me in all his life. It breaks my heart.

"May, me, _you_…" I trail off. He looks over my shoulder at the dancing May.

Minutes, hours, I don't know how long before he answers me. His voice is strangled and he doesn't dare look me in the eyes, "We can't, not now." His bottom lip trembles, but to a blind's eye you'd never notice it, "I'm fine by the way… just tired. Now GO AWAY!" his voice rises slightly, "Nothing is wrong! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he squares his shoulders and looks directly at me. His stare is so intense that I have to look away.

I can feel him watching me as I make my way to mom.

My breathing is heavier. I fight back tears. I don't know why, maybe my period is coming and that's why I'm all emotional. Or maybe because I'm leaving this week, something I have been waiting for, for two years for May to go with me, and never did I once think about my baby brother. Not once.

My brother is not alright. He can say it all he wants, but I know better. And what really makes me want to cry is that I'm one of the causes for his pain. I'm tearing him apart inside and I can't mend his broken heart. My love for him isn't strong enough to mend it when I'm the one that broke it. Love for family just isn't enough sometimes. And today is one of those days. I have driven a wedge between us and I can't dig it out.

I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't.

* * *

**(May's POV)**

I saw it. I saw it all. Sarah and Gale's conversation. I at least had to decency to not eavesdrop in on it. But what pisses me off is Gale has hurt Sarah's feelings! The girl walked away almost crying and _that's _where I draw the line. No one hurts _my _sister like that and gets away with it! Not even family, especially _Gale freaking Hawthorne_. I don't _care _if he's my brother. I love him yes, but I love Sarah more.

But when I look at my so called brother, I see the inner workings of his mind. The pained expression. The tense body. His jaw locked. His hair way more messed up then usually, like he has been pulling on it. His breathing is slightly off and his eyes are distant, and…is that…no it _can't _be…loneliness.

_Oh god! What have I done!? Is he sad because of me? Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!_

I don't know what to make of his…being. Is he sad and _lonely _(_god I can't even think about him being…lone…ly_) because we're leaving, or at least Sarah's leaving for sure. They couldn't possibly know I'm gonna leave too! Gale is pretty perceptive though.

Maybe he's upset because I haven't been a good sister and totally left him out of the loop and not even discussed this with him. I always just blew him off, telling myself that he was too young to understand, that he doesn't get it. That and we never got along, so I didn't even want to talk to him, he'd be rude or something…maybe. Maybe I should have?

Would he feel abandoned if we both leave? Like we don't care about him? Is he scared of what's to come? Of what will happen to this family if we leave? I haven't even thought about it. I was too focus on myself to care.

_God! I'm _not_ thinking about this now! Not now, May Hawthorne, not now! It's your 18__th__ birthday. Enjoy it girl!_

But does he have a problem with both of us leaving…?

_Just deal with it later, May! _

Bethany and Elizabeth have been standing by me all throughout the party and I can't explain how appreciative I am of it. I have not been very open with them and they hardly know a thing about me, but they have only ever supported me. _Am I making the wrong decision to let them go for good? No. _

As the party goes on, ever since I looked at my oldest brother I begin to think about everything. Like what I'm losing when I leave…my friends…my family…the life I have had since I was eight…for ten years this is all I've known as home since my home has been taken away from me. If I fake sickness and death to fight for my own country, what will change inside of me when all of this is gone? I will be just fine, I tell myself.

_ IS THIS WHAT GALE FEELS?_

* * *

I never expect gifts. Not once. Sarah got some for her 18th birthday too, but me? It just skipped my mind completely. I guess I was just so focus on my big decision.

Everything I got was nice. A sky blue sweater knitted from Beth's grandma, of course from Bethany, a picture taken of all of us girls on my house steps. Gale took it I remember, but Lizzie gave it to me. A book from Vick. A painted rock with seven people on it in the sun from Posy. A black and silver ring from Rory. This awesome skirt from Ma. The boys are gonna love me, though it's modest. A card with a train ticket for Friday in it from Sarah. And lastly a dark navy blue pendant on a gold chain from Gale. It's so amazingly beautiful and breathtaking, but it unravels me. Purple is my favorite color. Blue is his favorite color. Maybe it just to give me a piece to remember him by?

It makes me want to take about all those years where I neglected Gale and take him under my arm and share all the knowledge I know, in exchange for all the nonsensical knowledge he knows from who knows where. It makes me want to take back all the fights we've had and become closer. But it was too late for that…I can't change all those mistakes with my brother. Would he even let me?

* * *

Lizzie and Bethany practically beg me to go out and party some more with them. There's a Seam party going on…wouldn't be surprised to see Gale there…letting loose, dancing (he is an amazing dancer), and _drinking._ We have an agreement based off of a long time of _I'm gonna tell mom(!) _and _quietly walking the drunk other into the house and crashing smashed against each other on the couch all night. _

Sarah leaves right behind me to go search out for her friends. Since we will be leaving soon for whatever District we will be contracted too. I'm hoping the Capitol for the luxury, but Sarah wants the Capitol for _hair dye_. Can't figure that one out!

The party is in sight now. Its looks so fun! I don't see Gale; usually he's faster than me…even when we leave at the same time. I chuckle to myself at the thought of my dorky, silly, nerdy brother. Guess he decided to stay home tonight.

I came to let loose with my friends and maybe get drunk. Hopefully my trustfully brother will come and get me if I do.

"Let's go!" I whisper to Beth and Lizzie.

* * *

**(Hazelle's POV)**

All my lovely children have gone to bed, but my stress out skinny boy, Gale.

He's sitting on the couch, his legs curled underneath him. He's twisting his thumbs in a circle around each other. He head is bent, thoughtful, but I can see the strain in his shoulders and neck. I can almost feel the tension rolling off his body into the atmosphere.

I'm almost positive about what he's thinking about. Sarah and May leaving, and what side is he gonna choose when he becomes of age. I don't even have suspicions of what side he is gonna choose like I did with my oldest girls.

I walk slowly over to the couch, not to startle him. He's too deep in thought I don't want to scare him. I slowly sit down next to him and pull him under my arm, securely. I want my baby to be happy and safe.

"Gale, baby, what are you thinking about?" I whisper. He doesn't hear me. I repeat myself.

"Huh? What mom?" he looks up at me, his eyes are green with hints of violet in them tonight. His eyes have always amazed me; I don't know where he got them, sometimes grey/silver, sometimes violet, sometimes green, and sometimes blue. Amazingly beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" I whisper a little louder this time.

"Nothing…" he breathes out. "Mom…what do I do when they're gone?" his breathing hitches.

"You carry on. Like you always have, like you always will. Just like your father. So much like your father." Tear brim my eyes and the back of them burn. He looks so much like his father. Looks like his father, acts like us both. I can't think of this now! I can't think about it!

"Mom, please don't cry. I'm sorry I look like him, I'm so sorry!" He voice is small but pleading.

"_Never _blame yourself for something you have _no_ control on! You can't help what you look like. It only hurts sometimes – oh god I shouldn't have said that! – you are _amazing_ and _beautiful_ and should be nothing but _you_!

"…You know everything will be alright when they leave…And when you become of age in a few years, I want you to know that I will support you in _any _way possible. I don't care what side you choose, as long as you fight for the side that _you _believe in, not what we believe in."

"Mom? How can you choose to fight against Mrs. Everdeen? I'm just curious. I've always wondered." He asks shyly.

"Well, I met your father in Clock City, Royal Establishment and I have a feeling the mining accident wasn't an accident and I just want to live out Marcus's life for him…revenge his death."

"Oh. That make sense." He says quietly. I turn my head and kiss his temple. My little boy, curious thing, but so smart.

"Gale, you need to choose what's right for you, not what's right for everyone else. You need to do this for you and _only_ you. _Nobody _else. Fight for the side you believe in and want to aid your help with.

"Gale, in war, there is no middle ground. You can't fight for both sides because that puts you in more danger than picking one side. When war comes, you are one side or the other. You can't be both." I sigh. I know he wants both, especially with all his questions."

He snuggles closer into my side and I feel bad to say I want to go to bed. Maybe a little while longer, since he's just _so _cute. He buries his nose into my collarbone. I run my fingers through his hair, knowing that he likes it. He sighs and takes a deep breath. His lanky arms wrap around my waist. He looks up at me with those eyes and long lashes and I can tell I've sorted out some of his thoughts and put him more at ease, but I can tell he wants to be alone, which I'm more than happy to go to bed and give him his space.

"Well…night." I quietly say goodnight.

"Goodnight." He yawns and his face scrunches up all cute, like his father's. If he's anything like his father, he won't go to sleep until he figures this out to a somewhat positive way. _Good luck, Gale._

* * *

**(Gale's POV)**

Ma has gone to bed, but I can't. Sure I'm tired, but I can't go to sleep now! I'm heading in the right direction, how can I stop until I'm finished? I probably will fall asleep before I get done, but I will go until I can't anymore!

My mother is right…this is my decision. Not May's. Not Sarah's. Mine! It is my decision!

I probably spent the next hour just about Clock City, Royal Establishment. My home town. My home country.

I remember being like four or five years old and running around with my mates, Tyler, C.J., Alex, and Alec. Not having a care in the world. Just being me. Me with a different name, but me. God, do I miss them so much. It's not fair to have that ripped away from somebody, especially so young like me. I was only five years old and ripped away from everything I've known to this, fire and destruction. That's not me, but I don't know who me is anymore. I just don't.

And my friends! What will happen to them? If I choose Royal Establishment, will they forgive for my choice and still hang in there with me? Or completely drop me or going against them? They have to understand that this is my home country, right? But what if my home country is wrong?

They don't need more land. I'm _so _not sorry to say it, but before the world fell and rose again, Great Britain _lost _against America. Why do they need it when they lost once? Why wait over 2,000 years, give or take? Why? Where does the line draw? Where does it stop…but then again, where does it begin…?

Now this is why my choice is divided. I want to fight for my home country, but what have they done for me in the last ten years? Nothing, they haven't even tried to save the families that got stuck here! What if they're wrong?

And what about Panem? They deserve a fighting chance too! They won't even know what hit them. Our government here is so corruptive that we could never win against Royal Establishment.

_Since when did I refer to Panem as "our" and "we?"_

Images of Thom, Jerry, Katniss, Bethany, Rory, Vick, Posy, and _Madge_ pop into my head. But images of Tyler, C.J., Alex, and Alec also pop into my head. What group is more important to me?

_Should I have kept them all at arm's length? _

They always tell me to not get too close to the people here, but how can I not!? I need someone that's not my noisy family. I need someone to have fun with, to get drunk with, to talk about girls with, to eat lunch with, to mess around with during class, to pass notes with, to bull shit with? What would I be without them? Alone?

I'm more open to seeing both sides this way. It makes my decision so much harder, but it makes sure I _pick _the right side! Not just the one for me, but for the ones that deserve to win. That's the side I want to be on.

My chest feels heavy again. Like a mountain is sitting there. Sharp, jagged rocks digging into my skin, letting me know just how much more serious this decision is.

Imagine: the Grand Canyon, your friends on one side, beckoning you to come and enjoy life and fight for them…and your family on the other side, standing tall and proud with millions behind them and very little on your friends' side. Which would you choose? The underdogs'? Or tall and powerful side? Which one is right? Which one is wrong? Is there a right and wrong side, or are both sides wrong?

That's all I can think about. Them on different sides… You feel like you have to be on your family's side, but you don't want to abandon your friends; the one's that been with you through thick and thin? But what if you have friends on both sides? One never lived where you lived for more than half your life? Where's your loyalty when there's no middle ground?

_Where's my loyalty?_

_Where will I go if I choose Panem and not Royal Establishment?_

_What does that make me if I don't choose my home country?_

_Where do I stand? Where do my family and friends stand to me?_

_Am I alone, or supported? _

_**Where's my loyalty?**_

_**I don't know. That's it…I just don't know…**_

But my mother…she said she would support me through it all. She will support me any way possible. I have her no matter what. I smile at that.

Not more than 3 minutes later does May come home. She's slightly buzzed, but looks sane enough. Enough to have a normal conversation.

"Gale Hawthorne, can I ask you a question?" she slurs a little. Maybe a little more than buzzed but not drunk.

"Sure?" It comes out a question.

"How do you feel if I leave with Sarah? Honest answer, Gale. I'll know if you're lying."

"I don't want either of you to go." I whisper. I don't want to get the tipsy girl mad at me. Not after the last time. "I want you to stay." I look down.

She takes it completely wrong. C.O.M.P.L.E.T.E.L.Y.

"How dare you!" she points her finger in my face from across the room, "How _dare_ you tell _me_ to _not _fight for _my_ country! How dare you! How dare you suggest to me to _fight _for the _wrong_ side! How. Dare. You. Don't. You. Ever. Suggest. That."

Anger boils in my stomach. I can't contain it tonight, not tonight. She needs to know this and she needs to know it NOW!

"How dare me!? How dare you! I wasn't suggesting that! Nothing like that! And now that you brought that up, is there really a _wrong_ side?" I growl the last part at her. She looks shocked. "There may be no right or _wrong_ side! May! How idiotic are you!? Answer me!"

"Royal Establishment is right, you'll see your_ own _stupid mistakes someday too!" she screams back at me. I can't believe no one has woken up yet.

"What if I choose differently than you." My voice is quieter. Much quieter.

"You won't. You're too much of a wimp too, and you know just as much as I do that Panem is wrong and Royal Establishment is right." She growls at me. I'm her prey and she's the predator. And Vice Versa. "Gale you're just in the in between stage, you don't understand yet. You'll come around." She steps towards me. I gulp.

_Please don't repeat last time when you were drunk. Please don't hit me. Please don't abuse me. Please…_

"Mom supports me!" I blurt. She freezes in her tracks. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Why can't you?" I slowly back away from her. She takes a step closer to me. I take two steps back. A few more and I'll be pressed against the wall. She takes two long strides before my brain can register what's happening.

Her hand comes in connect with my flesh. I wince. Fear evident in my eyes. A smirk crosses her face.

I know what's coming.

And it's too late to stop it…

I frown.

Her small hands push me, sending me stumbling against the wall. My head hitting the hardest. Her hands grip my shirt and slam me into the wall. She slaps me again, this time against the other cheek.

"She has to say that! She DOESN'T, Gale. She only has to say that!" Her breathing is uneven, but so is mine. "Don't be stupid! You're not looking at it straight. GET YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT GALE FREAKING HAWTHORNE! GET IT STRAIGHT BEFORE IT'S TOO FREAKING LATE!"

"My head is straight, May. I just haven't made my decision." She slams me into the wall again.

"Traitor! You are a freaking traitor! You're a terrorist and a traitor!" she screams into my face. Tears prick my eyes, but I push them down. I cannot show fear in a situation like this. Not with her. Not with a drunk.

I feel like running away from all this. Where no one can yell at me and tell me I'm stupid. Where I can be me and no one judges me. I want to decide this on my own, but I feel like my decision has already been made for me. I never had the decision, did I?

Pressure builds up my chest and behind my eyes. A few tears slip hotly down my face. My lips curl into a crying, scared position. I can already feel the bruises forming under my skin.

She is putting so much pressure on me to choose right now. Three years, May, three years I have. And you'll be gone and it won't matter what I choose, you'll never know. Ha! She's completely telling me my opinions don't matter and that I'm having no choice. But I do, don't I?

She yells at me more. "Traitor" and "terrorist" and "stupid idiot" fly around the room at me. She hits and slaps as hard as she can when she gets the chance or feels like it. She is scaring the hell out of me.

"Why can't you just support me like mom!" I finally just lash out at her. It probably wasn't the smartest idea. Smack! The sound of flesh hitting flesh is heard for the billionth time this night. My face burns. "Will you just stop pressuring me into something I have _years_ to decide!? I don't even understand all of this yet. And you're pressuring me." a sob escapes my chest, "Why can't you just support me, like I supported you. No questions asked. No pushing for one side. Fully your decision and _no one _else's." I ask deadly calm.

She doesn't apologize for yelling or hitting me. She doesn't say a word, and I don't know if that's good or bad.

A glint in her eye tells me everything. She's out to win.

She stalks out of the room and appears with our tired, sleepy mother. She raises her voice at mother. She tells her to tell me that she will never fully support me if I don't choose Royal Establishment.

She pulls me against her and squeezes me against her chest. I bury myself against her, letting the tears spill. May's words float around my head. I feel like I'm suffocating and pressured. I can't make this decision now. I can't. It's too hard. It wouldn't be rational.

"Gale, honey, I'd like you to choose Royal Establishment, but it is your choice. Fully your choice and no one else's. You need to do what's right for you and no one else." She kisses the top of my head. "Only for you." She whispers into my hair. "I will _never _intentionally harm you, son, never."

I rip away from my mother's grasp. She reaches for me again. I back away. I just stare. At her. How dare she lie to me! I thought I had her on my side! Supportive, my ass!

I run as fast as I can, out of the house, around the corner, all the way into town. It's two in the morning. It's very dangerous to be out this late with peacekeepers breathing down your neck. I don't care.

Running begins to clear my head.

I'm afraid this isn't my decision anymore. What if it isn't? I can't get that out of my head.

I slow down and start jogging, which turns into a slow walk. I just have to breathe.

I must have been making the same loop for hours because I see the Mayor's daughter, Madge, looking out the large glass window in her living room. She watches me every time I got around. She probably thinks I'm stalking her.

Peacekeepers seem to notice me too. They don't make a move at me. Darius tries to talk to me, but I blow him off. I can't talk right now. I need to be by myself and that's exactly what I'm doing. Being by myself.

Thom's house comes into view again. Someone steps outside and stands on the porch, and then another.

"Gale Hawthorne? What are you doing up this late wondering around the District? Get in here!" Thom's dad, Robert, calls. Thom must be beside him.

My suspicions are correct. Thom wraps his arms around my shoulders and guides me into the house. They make up the couch for me and pull out a spare comforter out of the closet and wrap it around my shoulder and set me down on the couch. Mr. Grayland hooks his arm under my knees and spins me around to lie down and wraps the blanket tightly around me.

"Now I don't know why you were wandering around the District for two hours, but you can stay as long as you need, Gale. You're always welcomed here."

* * *

**A/N: GALE WILL BE HAPPY VERY SOON FOR ALL YA GAGDE LOVERS! I'M WITH YA! Sorry, Madge is only mentioned in this chapter, though in like chapter 2 or 3 it will be full on Gadge for awhile with the snippets of Gale's family and how their doing in different Districts. I promise you they won't take up much space. If you would rather see them not have parts in the chapters say so in the comments. I DO NOT promise not having different POV'S in the chapters, but it will be mostly Gale or Madge. **

**P.S. Chapters will _never _be this long probably ever again. Please stick with me! I'm begging you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey peep!  
Sorry for the long update. I know you hear this a lot but school has loaded me and I have no time, and when I do I just want to relax.  
THIS CHAPTER IS UNEDITED!  
Thanks Kendrix D. Brandon for being the first reviewer and favorite-r of both me and the story! Future Light, thanks for the favorite of Rebel or Madge. It means a lot! Share / Tell your friends about this story. It would mean a lot!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 of Rebel or Madge?**

I've been staying at Thom's house for the past few days. Winter's coming so I literally freeze during the night, but I keep my mouth shut. It's kind enough that they are letting me stay, take up space, and eat their food that they don't have to share. I know I have to go hunting soon, not only for my family but for the Grayland's too.

Thom keeps going on and on about how hot his new girlfriend is. He describes her as smokin' hot, blonde (so a Townie of course), curvy body, and the cutest smile he has ever seen. Did I mention he keeps repeating himself? That's all I've heard about the _whole_ walk to school. It's the longest walk _ever,_ and his house it closer than mine!

The schoolyard is packed full of students. Whether you got the nerds, like me (secretly…you'll never see me studying before school unless it's to _cram_) studying for no reason what so ever, the Jocks (even though we don't have sports teams), the Popular people (like me though they all hate me and won't admit it because I can get the girls), and the normal (I usually hang out in this category).

I scan the schoolyard for May's mouse brown hair. Of course it has to be dark in a sea full of dark haired people. The one time I want to avoid her I can't seem find the bitch. But when I do she's staring right at me and I tense as tight as a bow string. She doesn't move towards, thank god! She sends one last stinging glare across the courtyard and turns back to her friends. I have to admit…it stings a little.

A bubbly blonde girl (Yuck!) comes _bouncing _(literally) our way. This must be Aubrey, Aubrey White. Her family owns the fabric shop in Town. She flings her arms around Thom's neck and pecks him on the lips before burying her face in his chest. Thom has a big goofy smile on his face while his muscular arms snake slowly around the giddy girl's waist.

I already don't like her…

"Hey, what happened to coming early today and meeting me behind the school?" she mumbles into his oversized chest, not really. Thom goes pink in the face and I stifle a laugh and Thom whacks me in the arm. I try so hard not to laugh. Only this time I can't hold it down anymore. I walk on my toes with my hand over my mouth.

I open my locker to a bright pink detention slip. _Great, good thing it doesn't tell me to look down, read the content, follow the content, and be there on this date and this time. So good, I don't have to go! Loophole, assholes, loopholes! HAHA!_ I can't help but smile.

Thom elbows me hard in the ribs on my way to _history of coal _class. _Just what I need to know, what coal does…it burns with fire to make heat. Isn't that enough? I could live off that!_

The teacher glares at me with her signature glare with her hideous cat eyed glasses. I roll my eyes at her and lean forward and give her a small wave with a cocky smile on the side. Her eyes lids flutter and she grips her desk tightly. Sick Capitol teachers, really they are just annoying little pests that only want to have sex with you because your pretty. _Not gonna happen, lady! Not. Gonna. Happen. _

"Take out a writing instrument and clear your desk. No cheating! If I catch you cheating I _will_ rip up your test and you _will_ receive a ZERO!"

_Shit. I forgot all about this stupid test on coal. Shit, shit, shit! Remember when I mentioned I'm a nerd but not a nerd. Maybe I should have studied with them this morning._

Halfway through a certain annoying blonde walks in. The Mayor's smart, and I got to admit sexy daughter. Did you look at her legs! She watches me, I watch her. I'm use to staring people down and making them look away but her graze it unwavering. I shyly look away. _Shyly? Since when do I look away shyly? _

I peak out from under my long eyelashes as she walks away back to her 7th grade class, me in my Freshmen class, well this happens to be a Sophomore class. What can I say…I'm just that good in school, especially history.

The bell rings obnoxiously loud. I lazily pick up my stuff and head towards my locker. My shoes stick to the floor because no one knows how to clean in this school. I have math next with no other than Madge Undersee. There's a tightening in my chest I can't explain at the thought of going to math with Madge Undersee. Did I seriously just make math sound like a date.

Gah! Thom is getting to my head. I don't even like Undersee; she's annoying and the pristine Mayor's daughter. No need to go down that road even if I wanted too.

I sit at my usual table with Thom, Jerry, and some other guys I don't care for. Thom sits across from me and still hasn't given up on the girlfriend thing. Not only do the other guys join in taunting me about not having girlfriend, pretty much the whole freaking lunch room can hear it. _Ugh!_

"Oh come on, Gale! You need to get a girlfriend! You're the only one left out of our group that doesn't have a girlfriend." he exclaims. I throw a grape at him. It bounced off his nose, he looks annoyed. Grapes are rare in District 12; I found these ones in the woods. It's all I have for lunch and I just wasted one on Thom's nose. Thom eats it anyways. I roll my eyes.

anted too, No need to go down that road even if i e Undersee. Did i Aubrey makes her way towards us. I stare at the dingy table. I seriously don't like her. I glance at the other guys and I see them doing the same thing as me. Now I wish I didn't look. Thom is cannoddling with Aubrey and pecking her jaw and his nose in her hair and one around her shoulders and the other in her lap.

This weird feeling bubbles up inside me. It took me a minute to distinguish that its jealousy and anger. Something wet hits my hands. It's slimy and gross…it's one of my grape. Well poohy!

_Maybe a girlfriend wouldn't be so bad…_

_ What am I thinking!? _

_ Well…_

"Babe, you hungry?" Aubrey nudges Thom's chest.

"Hmm," he smiles silly, "Oh yeah sure." He nudges her hair again.

"Here." She rips her sandwich in half and gives him her bag of chips. Thom doesn't say anything, he just takes it. Surprising as it is, I don't say a word. She starts padding Thom's chest; "Now ya know I don't want him to waste away on me." she smiles sweetly. I must admit she has a pretty smile.

Bristel tightens up. She admitted to me last week that she likes Thom. I had encouraged her to ask him out, but as you see…that's not gonna happen. I reach over and pat her knee to let her know I'm on her side. She relaxes.

"So Gale…what do you like to do?" Aubrey pipes up.

_Really, you're gonna try and talk to me._

"Nothing much." I act like I hardly paying her any attention. Bristel punches me in the leg, I glance at her. She is still tense but she's always like this when Thom gets new girlfriends.

"Nothing? Seriously you got to like something, anything could catch your attention." She sounds desperate.

I don't answer anymore of her questions after that. I totally get it. She wants me to approve of her so she can ease her conscience that she isn't dividing two best friends. And she know if I accept her than she's accepted. I'm sorry (not really), but I'm on Bristel's team here! Team Bristrel!

I glance past her, expecting to see nothing in particular. I see a flash of blonde that catches my eye. Madge Undersee is staring at me. She blushes a deep rose color and smiles at me. I smile back. I don't realize Thom is smirking at me.

All I can see is Madge's golden hair and the way her smile lights up her whole face. I look away before Thom could figure out just who I was smiling at.

Finally! The end of the day. Damn, I have to go home with Thom. Well I don't have to…but I'm not going home as long as May and Sarah are still there.

"Thom! Will you shut up!?" I scream at him. He is really granting on my nerves. I shove my books into my torn up gray old looking military bag and glare at every freaking book that goes in.

"Well than tell me who you like?" he takes a different road.

"Nobody." I mutter. God, I feel like the walls are closing in on me. My heartbeat picks up and I remember the feeling of an anxiety attack rush back to me from the day May turned 18. God, please don't let me have one in the middle of school!

"You got to like someone. Come on, if you tell me then I'll leave you alone."

Intriguing. I look to my left, the opposite side from Thom. My plan is simple…next girl to walk by is going to be the person "I like." It just so happens to be the girl that keeps popping up in my life today. She smiles her sweet smile and I can't help but smile back.

"Undersee." I whisper so no one else will hear. I don't need to be bullied for "liking" the "unattainable" "Mayor's Daughter." Thom makes a sound of disapproval and disbelief.

A wicked smile spread across Thom's face. He tries to hide it but he can't. A large angry pit forms in my stomach. The lightheadedness comes back to be.

_Really? Why am I getting so stressed out about this!?_

**(Thom's POV)**

Aubrey's lips crash into mine in a heated frenzy. Her hands slip up my shirt, running over my abs. If only I had abs like Gale would barely seem to work for them. Stupid hunting.

She moans into my mouth, which in return causes me to moan back. She shifts and throws herself on top of me, straddling my hips with her knees. She goes at my neck softly. Nothing too noticeable should show up.

God! Gale seems to clog up my mind today. Aubrey's not helping with the whole Gale needing girlfriend thing.

"Babe...babe what do you think of Madge Undersee?" That makes her stop. She leans back against my raised knees with a look of confusion on her face. I tap her nose and she smiles.

"Well I guess she's ok. Gorgeous, yes, every guys dream girl…well if she wasn't the Mayor's daughter and so unattainable…I'd date her!"

I burst out laughing. Aubrey and Madge as a couple, Aubrey as the guy and Madge as the girl. It's just too funny!

"Not for you, you're mine, babe. M.I.N.E. What about for Gale?"

Dead silence.

"They would be a good couple," she muses, "but you and I both know Gale will never go for her. For reals, she's the Mayor's daughter and they hate each other. We should totally get them together. Did he show interest in her?"

"I asked him earlier and he said her. And I'm almost positive that's the girl he's been smiling at nonstop all day. So what's the plan babe?"

I smile at her. "You're _so _lucky I know her personally!" Aubrey exclaims.

She smiles at me devilishly and we get to the game plan. Gale Hawthorne you have no idea what you just got yourself into…

* * *

**A/N: Once again this chapter is UNEDITED! I will have my friend edit it and then I will repost it or edited it, whatever it is.  
Thanks so much for reading/reviewing/favorites. It truly makes my day and it means the world to me!  
YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Sorry UNEDITED! so sorry. Freshmen in high school don't have any time lately and neither does my friend that edits this. Sorry. **

**Looking for a beta! anyone interested? have to be good with grammar. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 of Rebel or Madge?**

My stomach sinks to the deadly pits of who-know-where. I fold my arms carefully over my stomach and lean forward, putting pressure on stomach. There's a huge knot in the pit of my acidic stomach and I can't believe I'm actually nervous over a simple _blind date_. Of course Thom thinks it's funny that I can't figure it out.

Thom's talking to Jason and I can hear them laughing about something their sister said earlier in the day. I try hard to focus on _heart of darkness_ for history class. Quite frankly its boring to begin with but over all I can't focus on it without knowing what I got myself into.

About 20 minutes later Thom returns with a small smile and nods his head at the door. I throw the boring book over my shoulder and stand up slowly. I grab my worn leather jacket and slip it on as I walk to the old wooden door. Thom slaps me on the back and tugs me out into the Seam. He chats causally and bumps my shoulder every few minutes when he starts talking about _this girl and how I will just love her_.

_How will I love her? I don't even have the slightest idea who she is! All he gave up was that I know her…well thanks Thom…I know a _lot_ of girls._

We end up outside the District's Café. _What!? I can't afford to pay for this! What was Thom thinking! _I back away slowly with my hands in the air.

"No, no, Thom I can't afford this! I could never afford this! It could take me a year to pay for this!" I start to panic inside and apparently it's beginning to show on the outside too.

"Stop! Gale! Calm down! It's all paid for! We got it covered. Tripp got us covered." _Ugh, Tripp, why?_

He rested his hands on my shoulders and shakes me gently to get out of my funk. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, even though I know it won't work.

While I'm calming myself, Thom peers inside the restaurant, sticking his head in the door. He grabs me roughly and yanks me in the door. Our hair windblown and our clothes messed up a little; Thom takes my hand and pulls me to the back corner of the restaurant. Thom is clearly making sure I can't see around him to see my date.

I now understand why. Madge Undersee is my date...

I'm left standing at the edge of the table dumbfounded. Thom pushes me in first across from Undersee. He slides in across from Aubrey and leans across the table and pecks her lips. I send Thom a dirty look and out of the corner of my eye I see Madge send one Aubrey's way.

Madge smiles at me and gives up a small wave. I smile weakly at her but mostly look at my hands awkwardly.

When Tripp comes over to get our drink orders he winks at me – probably telling he's got me covered. Thom and Aubrey start to stand up to take off (wait! That's not supposed to happen!) Tripp goes over to another table to give us some space. I fling myself at Thom's wrist, latching onto it for dear life. I glance over at Madge and apparently she doesn't want Aubrey to leave either. We aren't exactly on talking terms.

"Don't leave me with her!" I whisper-yell at my best friend!

"Don't leave me with him!" I hear Madge whisper-yell at her friend.

Guess we're in the same boat of uncomfortable and there's a hole in the bottom and we are drowning. Like Titanic sinking while another boat just floated on by while Titanic was sinking. Yeah that other boat was our friends.

Thom winks at Madge as Aubrey slips her hand in his and they head towards the door. I think I speak for the both of us when I say we're both confused with the wink!

Tripp comes back to take our drink orders. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water." I reply shortly. They got to have water, if they don't there's a serious problem.

"Anything for the beautiful lady?" Yo man! She's my date!

"Ice Tea, please. Oh! And a side of lemon, also, please." She blushes deeply, making my stomach knot up more. Why does this girl have such an effect on me!?

Tripp leaves us and dread fills me. What are we supposed to talk about? _What's your favorite color?_ I was only kidding when I said I liked Madge!

"Well this should be interesting, don't you think?" she says more to herself than to me.

"Yah, and here I am silently reading my menu." It got a chuckle out of us both. Soon enough she's laughing full on. I find that I like her laugh and want to hear it more.

"Kay, it wasn't that funny." I reply to her still laughing.

She covers her mouth with her hand. "That's what makes it so funny, you see, no one expected that to come out and it was just random and oddly hilarious." She replies.

We read in silence for a while. "I don't know what half these things are on here." I start laughing, "Is that bad?"

"No, but you should try the fish, it's from District 4, I think."

"Oh thanks." I seriously am.

The tension seems to snap between us and I feel myself relax a little. She isn't too bad, not annoying or prejudge as I thought all Townie's are.

Tripp comes back and smile gently at us. "What can I get ya, tonight?"

Madge goes first, "I'll have the baked potato soup with a side salad. And rolls on the side, please." Dang, a girl that can eat. Well I bet any Seam girl would if she could, but that's not the way it is. And hate and jealously hits me like a ton of bricks.

"And for you, Gale?" They both smile at me.

"Um," I nervously laugh. I pick the only on the menu I know what it is, "I'll take the chicken noodle soup…please." Manners could use some work.

"Rolls, biscuits, or bread, we got rye, wheat, or District's 12's bread?"

"Um, none…"

"You sure? Side salad?"

"No, I think I'm good with just the soup." I'm totally confused. Why do I have to have all the other stuff when the soup is fine? Sure it all sound amazing and my mouth is still watering with hunger, but I don't want to get sick on this blind date and look like a totally fool! I probably couldn't even eat all of it.

Once Tripp leaves once again, Madge speaks up again, "You know, if you wanted it you could have."

"What? Regretting it now?"

"Not at all." She playfully glares at me.

She isn't too bad. No Hawthorne, shut up! She is the Mayor's daughter, never having to starve, never going without food. She doesn't have to worry her dad won't come home one day because coal killed him! Mine's already gone! _God I miss him. _She wears clothes that cost more for one than my own family's wardrobe put together. And the silk orange and pink weirdly striped ribbon in her hair. Posy has been asking for some for months and as hard as I try to get them for her we never have enough at the end of the day. Posy deserves those damn ribbons if she so pleases!

But my dad always taught me not to judge other people for their things, but for who they are. She's nice, pretty, smart, and sexy. The whole package right there. But she's a townie…she has things I will only ever wish for…money, a safe place to live, food…What would she want with a guy like me anyways. Clearly she doesn't even want to be here tonight. But I didn't at first either.

A hand waves in front of my face. I'm startled at first but than a pretty blonde smiles at me. She's leaning across the table and she hand is on my side of the table, the one she was waving in my face.

"Earth to Gale." She says again, giggling.

"Oh sorry, how long have I've been in outer space?" I ask slightly embarrassed.

"Not long. What were you thinking about?" she looks at her hands but peaks up through her bangs.

"Life, in general." I reply. Nothing too far from the truth, but a safe distance away.

"What about life?" she glares mischievously. She should be on the debate team, if we even have one.

"How life is an uncontrollable thing. How it throws you down, picks you up, only to throw you right down. How it's hard and likes to throw you curve balls. The way it likes to throw the weirdest things at you to slow you down and smell the roses. Sometimes to just tell you to this is where you need to be right now. To throw people and things at you to open you up to different things and challenge you." I don't know why but once I began talking about my perspective of life I couldn't stop until the end. She looks at me thoughtful and I can see the questions she about to throw back at me or maybe even some of her own opinions.

"Am I one of those people life throws at you to challenge you and tell you to slow down so you don't dive head first into something stupid?"

I'm speechless. Is she?

"You could be…" I raise my eyebrow and tilt my chin.

"I hope I am." Her stare is unwavering.

"Really. And what are you gonna do to make that happen, Ms. Undersee?"

She surprises me again.

"Let's make some memories." She smirks.

"Ok Undersee. I must say you have surprised me tenfold tonight."

"You just got to give me a change to surprise you. You'll find you'll surprise yourself more than I will."

I fold my leg underneath me and twirl my thumbs. "How do you feel about Thom and Aubrey setting this up?"

"At first I was like oh god, why did she set me up with Gale Hawthorne? But it's not so bad. You're nothing like I thought you would be, Gale Hawthorne."

"Me!? You are the one who is surprising people!" I chuckle.

"Oh my god! Are you Schizophrenic? You just referred to yourself as two people!" she chuckles. She must rethink her actions. "Oh god! I hope you're not! I didn't mean it in any bad way! Having a mental illness is nothing to take away from you, it doesn't define you." She eyes wide with fear of setting me off.

"I'm not schizophrenic…And I know it doesn't define you. There's just like us." I honestly believe that too.

Ok let's get off that concept.

"What you're favorite color?" I ask, slightly curious.

"White, because it represents hope." She explains quietly. I totally understand. District 12 isn't big so the second they find out Madge Undersee, daughter of the Mayor of District 12 is somewhat rebellious it will blow up so fast you wouldn't be able to say lightning 5 times fast.

"That's pretty awesome." I reply, shaking my head slightly.

Our food comes. It looks good. I'm willing my stomach not to make an grumbling noise. I don't want Madge to question that all I've eaten in the last few days is the grapes I had for lunch and a small portions of oatmeal.

She digs right in. I eat it slowly because I don't wanting to upset my stomach. It tastes amazing and I feel bad that Thom doesn't get to eat it too. Or my family. Hell, the whole Seam!

Some of the _sauce_ runs down her chin. I almost reach out to wipe it away, but I don't want her to flinch away from the rougher skin on hands. I motion with my hands and she quickly wipes her mouth with a blush on her face. The crisp white napkin now has a slight gray color on it.

"What's it like being the Mayor's daughter?" I blurt out before my mind even give my mouth permission to let it free. "I'm sorry, that was rude. You don't have to answer that."

"It's okay." She wipes the corners of her mouth before answering my question. I feel really bad about blurting that out. "It gets tough always having to be the perfect Mayor's daughter. Flawless and straight backed. Sometimes I wish I could just be me, be a teenager. Make mistakes without the whole world blowing up in my face, and on top of that, having to do some of the things my mother use too."

"I never thought of it that way."

Now I feel bad!

"Yah, I've noticed." She grumbles. This time she doesn't even say sorry.

"I'm sorry I was rude before to you. I'll try harder to watch my language. So…let's get off the hard stuff."

"Ok Gale Hawthorne, want it one secret no one knows about you?"

I look around the poorly lit room and I lean closer to her. "I love to…write, book, short stories, music, etc."

"Really! I never though you would be into something so nerdy like that." She exclaims! "Do you play any instruments?"

"Yah!" it's breathy but at least the tension between us is now gone. "The guitar and the piano. I know a little bit on the violin and drums."

"Do you have a piano?" she's asks nervously.

"We… sold it." It's the safest way to tell her. She can't know I still have one but in a different country across the world from where she is. She would think I'm crazy or something! Maybe I am…

We finish up dinner and talk for about an hour before I walk her home. At one point she grabs the messenger bag next to me. I forgot I even grabbed it, must be habit. She riffles through my bag. I lunged for the bag. She can't see what's in there, it's personal!

She pulls out the notebook full of sheet music. She reads some on it. A thin line of sweat covers my forehead in anxiety.

"There're good. Not good, great!" she has the biggest smile on her face.

We leave shortly after. I walk her to the gate of her house. In the distant a gunshot goes off. I can hear a familiar scream from here. I hit the ground running.

The familiar boy lays on the ground whimpering, tears streaming out of his eyes. My heart stops in my chest for a good 30 seconds.

It's Vick…


End file.
